You could be a hero
by shippolove844
Summary: Brooke Walters was the average person, she had a good job, livid in a nice apartment and had an amazing friend. Until one night things spiral out of control and get's stuck by a car just because of a black cat. Now she wakes up to find out she is now in her favorite show ,Brooke will struggle to save those whom her wrong though will she fall in love? ( bad summery) RobbxOC, JonxOc
1. Chapter 1

First time writing game of thrones, had a dream about this and wanted to do this, just wanna see how the first chapter does, if bad I wont update, if good I will.

Disclaimer: I dont own game of thrones, sunday episode would have never of happened, I do own Brook Walters and Taylor Evans.

pleas enjoy.

* * *

A young woman groaned as she pushed the soft blankets off of her body, she slammed her hand down the alarm seeing that the time was 10:45 am, she then moved from the bed as she groaned knowing she'd be late. She walked into the bathroom and after a quick shower she left the door to meet her friend. She tilted her head once she sat in the car then let her shoulders sag. "Who are you kidding" she muttered as she pulled out of her drive way she slammed her breaks on seeing a black cat sitting in her part of the drive way. "Come on you stupid cat I'm going to be late, do you want to get hit". She laid her horn on then gasped as it sauntered away though the thing that freaked her out the most was it was staring directly at her as it moved away. She shook her head directing the strange feeling off from still being tired and drove off to meet her closest friend.

She then drove up to the familiar café and parked the car, closing the door to her impala she smiled nodding at her. She saw her friend roll her eyes but grin as she nudged her lightly. "Way to be late Brooke..trying to sleep the whole day away? Maybe it's the blonde hair." She teased as the too walked together.

Brooke laughed as she eyed her friend. Once they got their coffee and sat down she leant forward. "Well Taylor every brunet needs a blonde best friend." She said and nodded to her friend's dark hair that was nicely cut in to a cute pixie style. Taylor smiled then titled her head ."So why are you really late?" the friend asked.

Brooke sighed as she ran her fingers threw her wavy blonde hair as she heaved out a sigh. "Long shift at the hospital…should have seen the mess that happened though we saved the people, and then when I woke up and got into my car and as I look at the drive away from my apartment this black cat just sat in front of my car, it just stared at me…I mean it would not move…so I honked my horn. Then it walks away still looking at me…I don't know" she ruffled her hair up as Taylor giggled behind her hand.

"Well Brooke, know what they say about black cats." She winked the two laughed and started to chat.

* * *

Brooke parked her car and got out, from the little light she could see a small figure standing under the lap she was going to see what it was but checked her watch. "Shit…Game Of Thrones is on." She ran up to her apartment and fumbled with the keys, throwing her thin night gown she grinned and cuddled up to the couch to put her favorite show on.

* * *

She frowned and turned the TV off she shook her head and made her way to the bed. Collapsing on it she couldn't remove the frown from her face and groaned. "Thanks for such a depressing episode." She shook her head then closed her eyes for some needed rest. It was not an hour later till she hear a scratching and hissing outside, hoping it would go away she pulled the pillow tighter over her head. Though it wouldn't stop, with a groan she pulled her robe on and slipped on her sandals. Making her way out side she saw the cat sitting on the porch. "Shoo go home" she whispered, though she knew it couldn't be anyone's in the apartments since you couldn't have pets so she pushed it off as a stray. "I don't have anything." She shooed it again but gasped seeing it run out into the road. "No…not…in the road…move" Brook followed it seeing as the black cat seemed content on just sitting in the road. She shook her head then picked it up as it started to purr. "What is wrong with you…wanna get run over…if you just sit in the road you will get hit…I guess you can spend the night, then you are gone tomorrow.!" She started to walk back in but saw blinding lights, the next she felt was searing pain then darkness.

Brooke groaned and looked around seeing nothing but green; she paled as the black cat sat by her. "Oh god, oh god am I dead…this is all you fault" she exclaimed to the cat pointing a finger at it as said cat looked up at her with a look saying. 'I never told you to come out in the road for me'. She blinked seeing tree's around her. "Trees…grass…since when did the road have this" she muttered though tensed hearing horse's and voices getting closer. Her eyes went wide seeing who it was on the horses, she didn't believe this, nor did she believe that they were coming straight towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry I took forever, just been in a bad mood and I've been busy too. But here you go new chapter though it's short.

**NOTE:**

**Wanted to mention that this takes place a few months before the show starts so I can build the relationship between Robb and Brooke.**

**I also wanted to put out that you can put in a review on who you want to live so I know so pleas tell me because right now I have**

** * Robb  
*Catelyn  
*Lady  
*And Jon will be with them**

DISCLAIMER: I only own Brooke Walters and Shadow Dancer, the rest belongs to George Martin. and My friends oc belongs to her/

* * *

Brooke looked around seeing the black cat had vanished, she narrowed her eyes. "Stupid cat you bring me here then vanish." She heard a clearing of a throat then quickly looked up to see them staring at her. She gave them a timid smile and clutched the thin robe around her body tightly shivering; she suddenly remembered what she was wearing. "_Great, today had to be the day I picked to wear a night gown instead of my tank top and sweat pants"_ She ignored the lecherous look that Theon was giving her and the concerned look of the others. She self-conscious though the awkward silence was broken as she saw Ned, then Robb getting off their horses. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder seeing Ned looking in her eyes.

"My lady, what are you doing out here in that attire?" Ned question as she saw small wounds on her head and neck, though he thought she must have been a slave to someone by how she was dressed. He glanced at his son's and Theon as he nodded to them.

Brooke felt her throat suddenly become dry; she felt she was being dissected under a microscope by their stares. "I don't remember….I..." she winced and touched her head feeling the dried blood, then shivered. Brooke then felt something heavy on her shoulders. She reached up to feel the soft furs then turned to look seeing the stormy eyes of Robb Stark; she flushed as she heard the father ask her another question.

Ned gave his son a smile then placed a tender hand on her shoulder as he watched her pulled the cloak tighter around her body. "Do you remember anything at all my lady." Brooke then blinked up as she shook her head. "Nothing, I don't know how I got here...I have no home, I only know my name…its Brooke Walters….My Lord" she added, though she did feel bad about lying, though it wasn't all a lie since she had no clue how she got here in the first place. She then looked into the eyes of Jon then watched him turn his head away quickly. She let her shoulders slump seeing Robb and his father convers with each other.

Ned felt bad for the young woman and after the talk with his son he knew what he should do. " Would you like to live with us, you can help my daughter Arya" he stated since Sansa already had help and he couldn't leave a woman out here alone, dressed in her attire, he didn't know what she escaped from or what he saw but he knew that he felt a pull to protect her. Deep down inside of him, he had a feeling that she will prove herself and help his family out too.

Robb smiled, he was proud of his father and happy he took what he said. He felt drawn to this woman once he saw her. He did think she was beautiful and from what he had seen he thought she had a wonderful body. Robb wanted to know this woman more; he felt something stir inside of him and wanted her for himself. Though he didn't understand since this was the first time he's seen her, he knew he was going to keep her away from Theon. He was shaking from these thoughts, as he heard his father repeat the question. "Y...Yes father" He grabbed the woman's hand and frowned seeing the bruises on her body and the cut on her head, helping her on the horse he secured his arm around her curvaceous waist in road off with his father in front and the others in tow.

Brooke quietly thanked Ned as she felt Robb's gaze on her, she hoped this was all just a dream as she was helped on Robb's horse. She pressed her body back against his and felt him stiffen as he rode off. "_Well he is a man, even though it's a dream I can feel his body…Stop it! What's wrong with you"_ She listened to the horse pad his hooves on the ground she still felt a prickling sensation. She turned her head then saw Jon watching her intensely again before he looked away. "_What's with that gaze, and great, I am betting on the mother hating me, even in my dream"_

Jon got on his horse and followed, he watched the woman closely. He knew he would have to watch her better, something in him felt like she wasn't telling the whole story.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry ', I didn't even notice I put the wro g chapter since Ive been sick but thank you unnamed reviewer for telling me, this is the real chapter and sorry it's so short.

* * *

Brooke flushed heavily as she felt his arms tighten on her; she winced from the horse ride. "This is why I have a car, but it's not too bad with a man as handsome as Rich-Robb is…I don't think I'll ever go home" she blinked feeling the horse slow down and gasped seeing the home, it looked far better than it did in the show. "Amazing". She heard Robb chuckle as she squeaked and held tightly on to the horse's neck as he got down, she shook lightly as he started to help her but Brooke soon felt herself fall off of the horse and into his arms. "Sorry!"

Robb smiled then placed her on the ground. "Not your fault, I'll have to teach you how to ride." He glanced up seeing his father then nodded to him. "Well, looks like my father wants to talk to you" he ignored the shiver go up his spine as the strange girl clasped his arm, he didn't understand why he was feeling so protective over a woman he just met. He did notice that she was very beautiful and from what he saw before the furs were placed over her was that she had a nice curvaceous figure. He glanced down at her then quickly darted his eyes away flushing from being caught.  
Brooke smiled inwardly as she looked up at his flushing face, she may never get home but it made her happy to have a man like him look at her like that. She gave Robb a timid smile as she gripped the furs around her body tighter, she ignored the look in Theon's eyes though she frowned seeing the look Jon had given her. She took a few deep breaths then plastered a smile on her face as she walked up to Ned though she felt her heart drop into her stomach as she saw Catylen with a not to approving look on her face. "Here goes nothing" she muttered and took Ned's arm and disappeared into the home.  
Jon glanced at his brother, he noticed his eyes lingered on her and then watched her leave. He shook his head and nudged him. "Robb..Hello" he sighed shaking his head. "If your mother find's out that you start developing feelings for some woman who could be a whore-" he quickly closed his mouth seeing the look Robb had given him, he'd never seen that look.  
"You don't even know that, didn't you see the marks on her body…besides I'm not developing anything…she's a beautiful woman, it is hard not to look at her" Robb held his head up as he tugged the horse reins though he had a feeling that he was lying to himself.  
Jon sighed then looked over at Theon, he scowled at the man and nudged into him. "What are you laughing about?" He tugged his horse along as Theon scowled at Jon.

* * *

Ned smiled looking at the young woman, as he motioned her to sit down. He then held the chair out for his wife. He watched her sit down and bit her lip, though he could tell she was nervous. " I found her in barely nothing injured on the edge of the woods, she only knows of her name and I was thinking, she would help Arya" he explained. Ned sighed seeing that his wife was about to say something but he sighed and pulled her away.

Brooke groaned knowing what they were going to talk about. "Great, now what"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait but I am going to make the next chapter longer.

* * *

Brooke was started from her thoughts as she heard her name called. She looked up to see Catelyn watching her. Ned smiled at Brooke as he patted her shoulder lightly. "Catelyn would like to have a word with you". Brooke mentally groaned to herself though she plastered a smile on her face. "Alright." She sat up as she still gripped Robb's fur around her body as she was still wearing that and her night gown. She glanced at Ned to see that he vanished down the hall though Brooke could already feel the criticizing gaze on her. "_She didn't trust many people in the show, why would she take a shine too you right away..idiot..besides…this is all just a dream and soon enough you'll wake up in your bed in your small apartment"._ Brooke heard a throat clearing then winced as she looked up. "I'm sorry what is it you ask." She did notice that Catelyn didn't seem too pleased with what she said.

Catelyn scowled a little then sat down as she eyed the young woman. She didn't know why that Ned seemed to like her, from what she saw from the girl was the she looked out of place, that she didn't belong here. "My husband seems to like you…and he wanted you to live her" she pushed the words out. "To help my youngest daughter Arya" she said and eyed her form, though she would never say it out loud she did think she was a beautiful woman and she hoped that she'll help Arya get some manners. "Well?" Catelyn asked waiting for an answer.

Brooke blinked then nodding her head as she smiled. " O..Oh, I love too, thank you" she smiled though she hoped how she acted was good. She sighed looking around the home and smiled to herself, she did noticed that is comfortable here, that it felt like she belonged and that was something she did not understand. Catelyn let her lip's twitch but the faded as she nodded lightly at the young woman, though she sighed noticing her attire that was her son's furs and some slim, light dress. "Let's get you cleaned and dressed into something else." Brooke then nodded as she followed Catelyn closely.


	5. Chapter 5

SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT i TOOK SO LONG, I am trying to make them longer.

* * *

Brooke mentally groaned as she heard some people whisper as she passed by, she shook her head and had to stop herself from slamming into the back of Catelyn. She then blinked a few times seeing that she led her into a room with a large tub, she blinked seeing the steam rise from the water and she knew she made a mental note to thank Catelyn so she could wash the grim off of her body. She then sighed as she carefully let the furs drop from her body, and then she let her thin night gowned drop. Brooke closed her eyes then flinched hearing Catelyn's gasp then looked up at her as she covered her breasts.

Catelyn saw the cut's and bruises that married her pale body; she frowned for a moment and turned her head away. She looked down wondering who would do that to a woman; she wanted to say something though she knew it wasn't her concern for the matter. "Well, I'll go and fetch you some clothes and place them by the door, come to the hall and I'll show you to your room." Catelyn turned her body away then stiffly walked out the door.

Brooke sighed and looked at her body; she blinked a few times then sunk her body into the warm water. "This feel's amazing" she slid deeper in the water wetting her hair; she then started to wash the dirt and grime off of her body. "This can't be happening" she whispered, she shook her head then moved her body so her chin rested against the edge of the tub. "But it is, why am I here though." She then turned her hand and wrinkled her nose at her hand seeing it was starting to prune. "Time to get out" she muttered, as she stood up she heard the door creak a little. Thinking that it was Catelyn she turned her body so only her waist was in the water. "I can't thank you enough for this."

Brooke frowned at the silence then looked up to see a shirtless Robb with a red face that almost matched his auburn hair. She then looked down at her naked body and gasped cover her chest and sliding down into the water. Robb finally broke his gaze on her body then turned his head away. "I…I am very sorry Brooke...I'll" he stuttered as he then stiffly turned his body but slammed into the door. He swore lightly but looked ahead as he walked out of the room feeling embarrassed.

Brooke groaned slapping her hands on her face. "Why me!"

* * *

Robb briskly walked the halls of his home; he couldn't get the image of her out of his head. The only thing he could see in his mind was Brooke standing in the water naked. He pressed his back to the wall and wanting to keep the image alive. He didn't know how long he had been out be he opened his eyes seeing Jon standing in front of him with his arms cross, though he did see he held a small smile on his face. "Father wanted me to find you, super is ready."

Robb blinked a few times then nodded, though snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his shoulder being tapped. He shook himself from his haze then looked up seeing Jon. "Oh…yes of course." He glanced back one more time, though he didn't know if he could ever look her in the eyes again. Robb sighed as he made it to the table, he frowned seeing Jon sit down at a different table as he sat down next to his sister Sansa. He hated that is mother wouldn't let Jon sit with him and the others. He knew that Jon was a bastard but he didn't care, Jon was his brother. He clenched his hand's then sucked in some hair seeing Brooke walk in, he quickly let his eyes dart to the ground then let them roam all over so couldn't look at her. He mentally groaned hearing his father call out her name. "_Pleas father..no". _

Brooke blinked as she clutched her dress, it was harder for her to breathe though she was surprised on how much it emphasized and flattered her figure. The dress was a dark blue with grey trim around the sleeve's and collar, it flared at the bottom then as it went up the soft fabric clung to her curves like a second skin. The corset was tightening to push up her breasts, though she was happy that her cleavage was covered. She shook out of her daze hearing her name called then abruptly turned to see a smiling Ned though she glanced at Robb from the corner over her eyes as she walked over, she sighed remembering the embarrassing moment between the two.

Shaking her head she smiled at Ned and walked over to him. Swallowing the lump in her throat she looked down not knowing what to do. She kept her gaze away but she slowly tuned him out, she knew it was wrong though she couldn't stop the racing thoughts in her head. She blinked her head to see him watching her, shaking her head she blinked a few times and forced a smile. "I..Im sorry what was it…my mind was else were." Though she nearly missed the looked that appeared on Catelyn face. She shrunk form her gaze though her body relaxed as Ned smiled at her though soon started to talk.

* * *

Arya glanced over at the table, she titled her head as she watched the woman with blonde hair get called over to her father. She grinned lightly noticing how stiff her body looked in the dress though she also noticed how her older brother Robb would often look at her from the corner of his eyes. Not wanting to bother Sansa she turned her attention to her friend Klare, she nudged her lightly making the red head turn to her. Klare smiled then grinned at Arya as she moved to face her better. "Yes…what is it Arya?"

Arya nodded to the young blonde woman then looked back at her. "Who's that girl…the one my father is talking too?"

Kalre bit her lip then let her shoulders drop. "Your Father, Theon, Robb and Jon found her by the woods…apparently she looked in bad shape, your father felt guilty so we took her in…Robb seemed happy, your mother said that she is going to help me with you: She held back the part where her mother didn't seem happy about her. "I haven't met her but she does seem nice."

Arya smiled again as she took a bite of her meat, swallowing it she's nodded. "She's pretty..I hope she's fun like you"

Klare smiled then returned to her meal, she hoped that the two could get along as well.


End file.
